A Perfect Morning
by Temarifan9622
Summary: Kurt wants to spend a perfect morning with Blaine, but Finn will turn it into a disaster.


Kurt slowly opened his eyes, enjoying the warmness of the boy that was lying next to him. Blaine was already awake, looking at him with a sweet smile in his lips.

"Good morning" he said. Kurt scooted closer, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Morning" the smaller boy answered, with his voice hoarse from sleep. "Were you awake for a long time?"

"Not really. I was watching you sleep" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair "You look beautiful when you do"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine in the forehead. They remained silent for a while. Kurt was huddled next to Blaine, who had an arm around his waist. The blanket was thrown on their hips, and the sunlight that came from the window illuminated their naked bodies.

"We should get up" Kurt finally said "I'm hungry"

"Okay" Blaine sat on the bed, and leaned down to kiss Kurt "I'm going to use the bathroom"

When Blaine went downstairs and entered the kitchen, he wasn't expecting to find his boyfriend wearing only an oversized t-shirt that didn't even reached his knees. He stood there open mouthed, watching how Kurt tried to reach a box in the high cabinet. The small soprano stretched to grab the box, and when he did so, the fabric of the t-shirt slid up, revealing his white, perfect thighs. Blaine licked his lips. Damn, his boyfriend was hot…

"Hey, that's my little brother you're staring at!"

Blaine jumped with surprise when he heard a grumpy voice next to him. Kurt turned around, and his cheeks turned red.

"Finn!" Kurt pulled his t-shirt down, trying to cover his bare legs "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my house" Finn said as he walked to the refrigerator and retrieved the milk.

"Yes, but you usually sleep until 1p.m. on weekends!"

"Rachel called me and she woke me up" Finn grumbled while he put cereal on a bowl "Who calls someone so early in the morning on a Saturday?"

Kurt sighed, cursing Rachel for calling his brother. He had planned to have a perfect morning with his boyfriend, but this wouldn't be possible with Finn around.

"What is he doing here?" Finn asked, looking at Blaine "He didn't sleep here, did he?"

"You don't care, Finn"

"Of course I care, you're my brother!" the tall boy said walking to him. "I want to know if you sleep with a stranger!"

"He's not a stranger, he's my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled, offended "And I have the right to sleep with whoever I want!"

"Guys…" Blaine tried to calm them, but it was useless. Both boys ignored him completely.

"Well, I don't think your dad will be happy to hear that!" Finn shouted "Because I will tell him when he comes back from Aunt Christina's house!"

"Oh, Finn Hudson, if you dare telling my dad…" Kurt said, pointing a finger to Finn's chest.

"Guys…" Blaine tried again, but he was interrupted by Finn.

"I will tell him!"

"If you do, I will tell your mother that it was you the one who broke that horrible vase she liked so much!"

"If you do, I will…"

"GUYS!" Blaine shouted. Kurt and Finn looked at him, surprised by his yelling "Calm down. You should settle this, but why don't we have breakfast first?"

Kurt and Finn glared at each other. Finn went to de dining room, looking angrily at his brother. Kurt sighed and leaned on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I didn't…"

"It's okay, baby" Blaine hugged him and kissed his forehead "Do you want me to help you make breakfast?

Kurt waited for the other person to pick up the phone. Finally, a sleepy voice greeted him from the other side of the line.

"H'lo?"

"Puck, this is Kurt. I need your help"

"I hope it's an emergency" Puck said, clearly unhappy with being waked up.

"I need you to take Finn away from my house."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Call him and invite him to your house to play videogames or to the movies or whatever." Kurt made a little pause "Please"

He heard Puck sigh.

"You owe me one, Hummel."

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever"

Puck hung up the phone. Kurt smiled. Maybe he was going to have a perfect morning after all.

He returned to the dining room. Finn was looking intensely at Blaine from across the table, and the shorter boy looked really uncomfortable. When Kurt seated next to him, Blaine relaxed a little bit. Finn wasn't going to kill him if Kurt was there.

A few seconds later, Finn's phone started to buzz. Without taking his eyes from Blaine, he answered it.

"Hello?" A small silence "Oh, hi Puck. What's up?"

Kurt smiled, and Blaine shot him a questioning look.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Finn rose from the table and took his bowl to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Puck's house. He invited me over for a Halo tournament."

"I see."

Kurt definitely owed Puck.

When Finn left the house, Blaine looked at his boyfriend, who was cleaning the dishes.

"It was you, right?"

"What?" Kurt asked, playing dumb.

"You told Puck to call Finn, didn't you?"

"Maybe" the soprano said with a smirk. Blaine smiled and hugged him.

"I love you."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine.

"I know" he said with a little smile.

About an hour later, both boys were cuddled in the sofa watching a movie. Kurt was leaning on Blaine's chest, and Blaine had his arms around him. The soprano was absentmindedly caressing his boyfriend's arm. After a little while, Blaine broke the silence.

"Hey, if we had a child, how would you like to name him or her?"

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. He smiled, and his eyes lighted up.

"Do you think we could have a child?"

"Sure. I mean, I love kids, and you would be an awesome father, so, why not?"

Kurt had never thought about having kids, but now that he did, it seemed like a wonderful idea, even more if it was with Blaine.

"Well, if we had a girl, I would like to name her Elizabeth."

"And if it was a boy?"

"I don't know, probably James. What about you?"

A goofy smile appeared in Blaine's face.

"Well, if we had a girl, I would like to name her Katy, and if we had a boy, Adam."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that you thought about it a lot"

"Yeah, I did" Blaine said, blushing a little "Actually, I've thought about our future a lot"

"Really? What have you thought?" Kurt said, turning completely, so that his knees were touching Blaine's.

"Well, I thought we could study in the same city, maybe New York, and we could live together."

Kurt nodded, encouraging Blaine to continue talking.

"When we finish our studies, we could get married and buy a nice house. You could decorate it as you please, of course."

"And then?" Kurt was completely absorbed by what Blaine was saying. Picturing his life with him made Kurt feel happy and completely in love.

"Then we could have a kid, or maybe two. With your hair and your eyes." Blaine continued, caressing Kurt's cheek with his knuckles.

"And your smile and your laugh." Kurt said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"He or she could have your taste in fashion."

"And he or she could be as sweet as you."

"And as talented as you."

"And as funny as you."

"And as corny as you both!" A mocking voice said from behind them.

Kurt turned around, surprised.

"Puck! What the hell are you doing here!"

Finn entered the living room.

"Puck's Play Station broke, so we came here to keep playing."

Kurt looked at his brother with evident disgust. The he grabbed Puck by the neck of his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen.

"We have to talk, Puckerman."

"Hey, you're going to ruin my shirt!" Puck complained, but Kurt didn't listen to him.

"You were supposed to take him away, not to bring him here!"

"Yeah, but the game became interesting, so we wanted to keep playing."

Kurt massaged his temples. Puck was one of the most idiotic human beings ever.

"So, did you and that hobbit got it on?" Puck asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"What?" Kurt said, blushing slightly.

"Finn told me. Good job, Hummel, good job."

"Puck, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"If you invited your boyfriend, I can invite my friend." Finn said, entering the kitchen "This is my house too."

Kurt growled.

"FINE. You can stay. But be quiet!"

The soprano stormed out of the kitchen, and grabbed Blaine by the hand, dragging him upstairs.

"Let's go, Blaine."

Kurt slammed the door shut and collapsed in the bed. Blaine sat next to him, and started rubbing his back.

"Great, now we have two morons in the house!"

"It doesn't matter, baby, we can go somewhere else. Or we can stay here. I doubt they'll make a scandal."

Blaine hadn't finished that sentence when a huge uproar came from downstairs. Mixed with the sounds of the console, Puck and Finn's shouting was unbearable. Kurt raised his eyebrows to Blaine, who grimaced and shrugged.

"Okay, we should go somewhere else."

When Kurt and Blaine were about to leave, Finn called Kurt from the living room.

"Kurt! Could you make us some brownies?"

"No, I won't make you any brownies!" Kurt yelled, opening the door. "Make them by yourself!"

They left the house and climbed into Kurt's car.

"Where do you want to go?"

Both boys returned from the Lima Bean around 12 o'clock. They entered the house.

"I think Puck left already." Kurt said, noticing the silence in the house.

When they went into the kitchen, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was a disaster. Dirty bowls and spoons were everywhere. Almost every surface was stained: the floor, the walls, the counter, the windows… The cabinets and the drawers were wide open and there were empty boxes everywhere. Finn and Puck stood in the middle of that mess, with their clothes dirty and creased, and flour in their hair.

"What the hell happened here?" Kurt asked with his eyes wide open.

Blaine looked around open mouthed. How could two boys make such a disaster in less than an hour?

"We tried to make brownies." Finn answered, looking like a scolded child.

"Yeah, we were hungry." Puck said.

"Are you kidding me! Finn, you can't even boil an egg, and you tried to make brownies!"

"We thought we just had to follow the instructions in the box. But we didn't understand."

"You didn't..!" Kurt sighed "Anyway, how did you manage to make such a mess?"

Finn and Puck shrugged, and Kurt felt and enormous urge to kill them both.

"Just clean this up!"

He left the room, and Blaine followed him. Kurt sat in the couch and sighed.

"I can't believe it."

Blaine sat next to him.

"Do you think it is a good idea to leave them alone? I mean, look what they did to the kitchen."

"Nah, they will be…"

The sound of something breaking interrupted him. Kurt sighed and went to the kitchen.

"What did you do now?"

"Finn broke a plate."

"You liar, you broke it!"

"I don't care who broke it, just clean it up!"

Kurt returned to the living room, but he hadn't even sat when he heard a painful scream. Rolling his eyes, he entered the kitchen.

"What now?"

"Puck threw disinfectant to my eyes!"

"Oh, my god… Come Finn, let's wash your eyes."

Kurt helped Finn to the sink, and rinsed his eyes. Once the tall boy could open them, he prepared to leave the kitchen. When he reached the doorway, another scream made him turn around.

"Finn threw disinfectant to my eyes!"

"You deserved that!" Finn said.

"Could you stop doing that!" Kurt said, exasperated.

He helped Puck wash his eyes, and returned to the living room. Blaine shot him a questioning look, and when Kurt opened his mouth to explain, the noise of something else breaking interrupted him. This time, both of them went to the kitchen. The light bulb was broken on the floor. Finn had a broom in his hand, and he released it as soon as his brother entered the room.

"Now what!" Kurt yelled.

"Finn was playing with the broom and broke the light bulb."

"Sorry, Kurt, I was trying to show Puck how to…"

The soprano raised his hand to silence him. He covered his eyes with his other hand.

"Hey, I'm…" Finn approached him, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Just get out."

"But…" Puck started.

"GET OUT!"

Finn and Puck fled the kitchen, leaving behind a very angry Kurt and a concerned Blaine.

"Do you want me to help you clean up?" Blaine offered.

"Yes, please." Kurt answered sharply.

Kurt flopped in his bed, and Blaine did the same. They were exhausted.

"I'm dead." Blaine said.

"I'm going to KILL them."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"What?"

"You'll definitely be an excellent father." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I mean, you took care of Finn and Puck."

"Oh, I doubt that any kid could be as disastrous as them, anyway." Kurt smiled "You'd be an excellent father too."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave a peck in the lips. They smiled sweetly at each other.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Blaine could hear his boyfriend growl.

"What did you did now?" he shouted.

"Puck put the keys in the plug. It was awesome!"

"Is he still alive?"

"Um, I think so."

Kurt sighed. Yeah, no kid could be as disastrous as them.


End file.
